Genesis
This character was created by Superjokertv. Genesis, as known as as Fenric, was one of the Old Ones, the powerful pure-breed demons. In 1999, he was reincarnated in the body of Thomas Quinn. He was a member of the Scooby Gang and Angel Investigations. Powers and Abilities The full scope of Genesis' power is unknown, though his powers exceed those of many beings on earth. *'Superhuman physical attributes:' Genesis was superhumanly strong and durable, able to effortlessly withstand electricity and regenerate himself fairly quickly. His skin was a hardened shell, providing him superhuman endurance with a heavy armor capable of withstanding blows from forged weapons, such as swords or axes. *'Hand-to hand skills:' His strength and agility made him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. *'Telekinesis:' Genesis could levitate small, light objects and perform a number of other feats such as lifting objects several times his own body weight, pushing people several meters away, operating motor vehicles, causing localized tremors, inducing cuts and lacerations and applying invisible pressure to someone's neck in order to strangle them. *'Mind control:' Genesis could control the minds of the others. *'Electrokinesis:' Genesis could generate and manipulate electricity. *'Shapeshifting:' Genesis could morph his body to match a living or dead person's physical appearance in seconds and also copy clothing. When he changes, he literally become the person he was mimicking, gaining everything, including fingerprints and DNA; he could also mimic wounds, even very serious ones. Once he transforms into that person, he could access the thoughts and memories of the person he was mimicking. *'Species differentiation:' Genesis was capable of distinguishing humans (or "primitives") from demons, vampires, and other half-breeds, as well as other non-humans such as Eve (referring to her as a "creature"). *'Omnilingualism:' He also speak fluent in many languages, such as Egypt, ancient Greek, Latin, Italian, Chinese, Spanish, French, Belarusian, German, Japanese and Fyarl demons. *'Teleportation and interdimensional travel:' Genesis could teleport any on Earth and also open inter-dimensional portals. Diminishment After being drained, Genesis' abilities were significantly diminished. His strength was decreased (although retaining a high level of strength, well above that of vampires and the vast majority of demons shown in the series), and he no longer had the ability to open portals, teleport or generate electricity. He was no longer as invulnerable as he once was, and he was later beaten unconscious by Glory. However, he was shown to hold himself unarmed against Turok-Hans, without visibly losing his taste for the fight—all this while sporting a stab wound to the torso which seemed to only offend and irritate as opposed to hurt her (a wound he received during a fight with Buffy, which he won with practically no effort, although Buffy was able to go toe-to-toe with him and do some damage despite her slayer status). In addition to this, he successfully killed several members of the Circle of the Black Thorn with minimal difficulty. He retained his ability to morph his physical appearance. Appearances Genesis has appeared in 75 episodes: 43 on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and 32 on Angel. 'Season Four' *Restless (only in dreams) 'Season Five' *Buffy vs. Dracula (mentioned) *Out of My Mind *No Place Like Home *Family (mentioned) *Fool for Love (mentioned) *Shadow *Listening to Fear *Into the Woods *Triangle *Checkpoint *Blood Ties *Crush *I Was Made to Love You *The Body *Forever *Intervention *Tough Love *Spiral *The Weight of the World *The Gift 'Season Six' *Bargaining, Part One *Bargaining, Part Two *After Life *Flooded *Life Serial (mentioned) *All the Way *Once More, with Feeling *Smashed *Wrecked *Gone *Doublemeat Palace *Dead Things *Older and Far Away *As You Were *Hell's Bells *Normal Again (mentioned) *Entropy *Seeing Red *Villains *Two to Go *Grave 'Season Seven' *Lessons *Beneath You *Same Time, Same Place *Help *Selfless *Him *Sleeper *Never Leave Me *Bring on the Night *Showtime *Potential *The Killer in Me *First Date *Storyteller (in Andrew's story/flashback) *End of Days *Chosen Angel 'Season Two' *"Darla" (voice only; phone call) *"Dead End" *"There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" 'Season Four' *"Habeas Corpses" (mentioned) *"Long Day's Journey" (voice only; phone call) *"Awakening" (only in Angel's fantasy) *"Soulless" (only in flashbacks) *"Calvary" *"Salvage" *"Inside Out" *"Shiny Happy People" *"The Magic Bullet" *"Sacrifice" *"Peace Out" *"Home" 'Season Five' *"Conviction" *"Just Rewards" *"Unleashed" *"Hell Bound" *"Life of the Party" *"The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco" *"Lineage" *"Destiny" *"Harm's Way" *"Soul Purpose" *"Damage" *"You're Welcome" *"Why We Fight" *"Smile Time" *"A Hole in the World" *"Shells" *"Underneath" *"Origin" *"Time Bomb" *"The Girl in Question" *"Power Play" *"Not Fade Away" ''Comics Angel: After the Fall *''After the Fall, Part One'' *''After the Fall, Part Two'' *''After the Fall, Part Three'' *''After the Fall, Part Four'' *''After the Fall, Part Five'' *''After the Fall, Part Six'' (aka "First Night, Part I") *''After the Fall, Part Nine'' *''After the Fall, Part Ten'' *''After the Fall, Part Eleven'' *''After the Fall, Part Twelve'' *''After the Fall, Part Thirteen'' *''After the Fall, Part Fourteen'' *''After the Fall, Part Fifteen'' *''After the Fall, Part Sixteen'' *''After the Fall, Part Seventeen'' ''Angel'' Season 6 *''Aftermath'' *''Boys and Their Toys'' *''Immortality for Dummies'' *''Crown Prince Syndrome'' Spike: After the Fall *''Spike: After the Fall, Part One'' *''Spike: After the Fall, Part Two'' *''Spike: After the Fall, Part Three'' *''Spike: After the Fall, Part Four'' Spike: Ongoing Series *''Alone Together Now'' *''What Happens in Vegas, Slays in Vegas'' *''Everybody Loves Spike'' *''You Haven't Changed A Bit'' *''Bedknobs and Boomsticks'' *''Something Borrowed'' *''Give And Take'' *''Stranger Things'' ''Buffy'' Season 8 *''Always Darkest'' (only in visions) *''Twilight'' *''Last Gleaming'' ''Buffy'' Season 9 *''Freefall, Part One'' (mentioned) *''Welcome to the Team, Part One (mentioned) *''The Watcher'' (only in flashbacks) *''The Core, Part One'' (voice only; phone call) ''Buffy'' Season 10 *''New Rules, Part One'' (mentioned) *''I Wish, Part Two'' (mentioned) ''Angel & Faith'' Season 1 *''Live Through This'' *''In Perfect Harmony'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Women of a Certain Age'' *''Family Reunion'' *''The Hero of His Own Story'' *''Death and Consequences'' *''Spike and Faith'' *''What You Want, Not What You Need'' ''Angel & Faith'' Season 2 *''Where The River Meets The Sea'' *''Old Habits'' *''Lost and Found'' Spike: A Dark Place *''A Dark Place, Part Five'' Willow: Wonderland *''Wonderland, Part Three'' (only in visions) *''Wonderland, Part Four'' (only in visions) }} Category:Fanon Characters Category:Old One Category:Males Category:Demon Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Scooby Gang Category:Angel Investigations Category:Team Angel Category:Team Spike Category:Slayer Organization allies Category:Demon Lords Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Team Angel enemies Category:Magic practitioners Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleporters Category:London residents Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Vampire hunters Category:Demon hunters